Kotori's Slave Run
by Ringabel
Summary: Kotori is adopted into a household; the household of Heartland and he owns two other girls, Rio and Droite. However, the place is haunted. Is Kotori really in the right hands ? Will she find out the secrets there ?
1. big daddy

It all smelt like cigarettes, hate and sweat and shame, most marketing of slavery did, a voice broke everything from the bound up green haired girl as they rose their voice saying "Slave 003, awaken, we have a buyer for you finally…" and a man in a white suit steps up, he looks like a pimp in a way and his voice is hard and cruel "I'll take her…"

The green haired girl looks up with an expressionless face, the man buying her grabbed her chin and said "You're going to come home with me understand?" and the girl nodded at her new master, he paid the people and wrapped a collar around her and walked off through the slave market. "Your name?" and the girl muttered "…Kotori Mizuki…"

"Heartland is my name but you will address me as big daddy!" Heartland said as he puffed out his chest and Kotori nodded her head "…Yes big daddy.." and he tugged at her leash as he dragged her on "Come, you will meet the other slaves at my mansion and my mansion sometimes has weird happenings…" Kotori isn't sure what he meant but she got in his car and sat down, she was in skimpy clothing, everything could be seen.

Kotori sat there admiring the scenery as they drove, she finally had a home again, she hoped she could be pleasing to her new master, Heartland ignored her the whole way there because he didn't like to talk to his slaves very much. Eventually they get to Heartland's house and he picks up Kotori like she is a prize and carries her inside and sets her on the couch "This is your new home, Kotori."

Kotori nodded her head "Thank you big daddy…" and she leaned up and kissed Heartland and suddenly noises were heard and Heartland said "They're awake then…" and Kotori is not sure what Heartland means but then two other girls come up from the ground, they have leashes on them to, so they must be Heartland's slaves.

Kotori just stared at them, one had blue hair and the other had purple, Kotori whispered, "What are your names…?" and the purple haired girl and blue haired girl said, "Are names are whatever big daddy wants…" and Kotori said "But your birth names…?"

The purple haired girl responded, "My name is Droite but big daddy calls me butterfly slut…" and Kotori only nodded her head and then asked the blue haired girl her name and they replied "My name is Rio… but big daddy calls me ice vagina.. because my pussy is always cold… he says.." and Kotori nodded and said "I don't have a nickname yet… I'm just Kotori…"

Droite and Rio smiled and said "Don't worry you will…" and Kotori asked if there was anyone else around here and Droite and Rio shook their heads, they didn't think so, they had only ever seen themselves. Kotori said, "Are we allowed to bathe?"

Droite and Rio looked confused "Only big daddy can wash us, we don't wear clothes most of the time…" and Kotori thought that was weird but didn't question it, her clothes were already revealing enough and Kotori asked "Does he like for you to do lesbian stuff?"

Droite and Rio looked at Kotori like she was crazy "Of course we do that if big daddy says its ok…" and Kotori thinks she understands this place but then she hears a loud moan and she is afraid she says "What was that?" and Droite and Rio said "There are monsters that live here… this place is kind of possessed… but we've never seen them."

Kotori was a little unsettled by all of this but then Heartland came and threw some food down on the ground and told them to eat it like dogs, so they ate it off the floor, this place was uncivilized but they were slaves and didn't really have a choice. They had to obey Heartland or they would get punished and not the good kind of punish that they wanted.

Kotori said, "Do we get to sleep?" and Rio and Droite looked at her like she was stupid because of course they get to sleep, they get to sleep with big daddy, Droite said "Yes whenever big daddy wants us to sleep…" and Kotori nodded and then she heard that moan again, she wondered what it was, it could just be someone jerking it in the bathroom but only Heartland lived here… but it was rumored this house was possessed?

Kotori guessed she would have to find out for herself she said she was going to bed and Droite and Rio said Heartland would beat her if she did that but she didn't care because she was tired, she walked away on all fours because she didn't want to make to much loud noise, she laid down in an empty dark room, she thought it was safe.

Kotori shut her eyes when she heard a moan in the room, she thought it was just Heartland, but then it got louder, Kotori tried to ignore it, she thought it was nothing, it went quiet, it was probably just a mouse or something, she was sleeping when she felt someone touching her but she didn't bother to wake up because she was tired.

The moans got louder and Kotori yelled "Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" and whatever it was touching her got scared and stopped touching her and left because it got scared, Kotori peacefully dozed off, she wouldn't deal with this, not until tomorrow.

Droite and Rio were still in the living room and were making out when Heartland came back in and said "Where did Kotori go?" and Rio and Droite stopped making out and said "I don't know I think she went to sleep in some room, big daddy…" and Heartland got angry and grabbed Droite by the neck and said "Did you allow her to do this?!"

Droite moaned a little and said "No… I didn't she did this on her own…" and Droite was okay with this because she was a little into choking and Rio begged Heartland to stop but Droite kind of wanted it, Heartland said "Whatever when I find her tomorrow she'll be in big trouble…" and not the big you'd think, Heartland was honestly worried about her because the house was possessed and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Heartland had never seen one of the demons but he knew this place was haunted because he always heard the moans and they weren't him and it wasn't the girls so it had to be something, he told the other two to follow him to bed because he wanted to protect them so they followed him to his room, Droite and Rio followed and got into the bed with him.

Droite and Rio were cuddling against Heartland and they felt so safe, Heartland was there protection, he would keep them safe, Rio and Droite knew they were safe in his hands, they worried for Kotori though, they hoped Kotori would be okay… Kotori was new after all.

The demons liked fresh meat and they worried for her safety, would Kotori be all right?


	2. the bipples

The dark room was quiet most of the night and as light shined in, in the morning Kotori woke up and when she did there was a burn mark on her right boob, Kotori hadn't remembered doing anything to do with fire, she just slept, was it Heartland that did this?

Kotori got up and walked into the living room where she saw an angry Heartland waiting for her with Droite and Rio around his arms, kissing him like the big daddy he was and Heartland looked at Kotori and saw the burn mark on her and he said "Oh no…" but he didn't want to explain to her what happened but he knew, he knew it was the work of the fire demon that lived in the house, he now knows that there is a fire demon in there because there was no way Kotori could've burned herself and it didn't look to bad.

"Kotori do you need to take a shower?" Heartland said and he said he'd show her to the bathroom and Rio and Droite sat on the couch waiting as he took Kotori by the hand, Kotori thought her boob hurt a little but she didn't mind it, Heartland said she needed to wash herself because the burn and Kotori was confused because didn't Heartland usually bathe them? Maybe he was afraid that the demon had cursed her or something, Kotori didn't know what he was so worried about but she entered the bathroom.

Heartland left her and Kotori got in the shower and began to shower and washed and lathered and rinsed and repeated and the burn didn't go away, it seemed to glow to, it seemed like she was marked or something, Kotori didn't know by what though, she touched it and it seemed like it was burning her all over again, she wondered what did this, she got out of the shower when she saw a red spirit floating around, she didn't know if it was real or not. Kotori reached out to touch it and it screamed and Heartland ran into the bathroom, he saw the red spirit as it just floated away, it must have been the fire demon.

Heartland wasn't sure why it wanted Kotori, Droite and Rio had been there so long that he thought one of the demons would want them but what was so different about Kotori? None of the demons ever bothered Rio and Droite, that was why he bought Kotori to lure them out, he wanted to destroy or capture them, he could use them to make himself unimaginably powerful and that would come in handy in being a pimp, he needed power.

Heartland would sell the demons to experimenters anyway and use the money for his own needs, he would keep Kotori close, he grabbed Kotori "What was that?" and Kotori said she didn't know, Heartland slapped Kotori and said "Yes you do now tell me?!"

Kotori rubbed her face and said "I don't know honestly…" and Heartland said that he'd get the whip if she didn't tell the truth but she really didn't know, she had just been showering when the red spirit came down from the ceiling, she wondered what it wanted with her and why it had burned her… "Do the other girls get attacked by the spirits?"

Heartland shook his head "No, you must be special…" and Kotori didn't understand why, she got dressed and followed Heartland, she had to be under his watch even though she didn't want to be… she wondered what the demon wanted, or why it wanted her.

Kotori thought that she could investigate it whenever everyone went to sleep then; she wanted to explore the house, Kotori was under watch by the two girls, she would be kept watch on carefully incase the demon tried to get her again, Droite and Rio nuzzled up to her and Heartland said "Ice Vagina and Butterfly Slut… keep her safe.. I'm going to see if any of the rooms are acting weird…"

Droite and Rio nodded and held Kotori close, Kotori didn't like being held this close because she could feel the nuzzling of the two girls boobs, and it made her uncomfortable because Kotori was flat chested and she felt sad, Kotori didn't know why the demons wanted her, she wondered if Droite and Rio ever had an encounter with one.

Kotori asked, "Have you ever seen the demons?" and Droite and Rio said no but they knew they had because when they woke up one night, their chest was as smooth as a plate; the demons had taken their chocolate circles from their chest. Droite and Rio weren't sure what happened… but they were gone. "Is that why they don't bother you?" Kotori asked and Droite and Rio weren't sure but sometimes they were bothered by them.

Kotori was unsure what this was, she got up and Droite and Rio stopped her she wasn't sure she would ever get time alone to explore this house, she wanted to learn the secrets of the demons and that fire demon she had seen.

Else where….

"Did you get what you needed nii-sama?" the pink demon asked and the fire demon was angry and said "No, I didn't, I only ever took the other two girl's but I couldn't get the new girls…" and the pink demon said "Don't worry nii-sama, you'll get them, you have eighty four of them… your power is growing…" and then a white demon appeared

"You know his power is weak…" the white demon said and pink demon was a fairy demon, he had fairy powers and the fire demon had fire obviously, the white demon had unknown power, because he was white… and then there was the water demon… but he was else where right now, watching the girls from afar because he liked butts.

"Shut up Chris!" the fire demon yelled and the white demon responded to the name because he is the white Chris, and then the pink demon said "Nii-sama don't say that…" and the fire demon responded, "I will do what I want in this place Mihael!" and then Chris said "Shut up Thomas…" and they all went quiet when they heard noise coming to the attic, they hid themselves, it was just the water demon, thank lord desus savior…

The water demon roared and said "I couldn't get any butts today…" and he knew he'd never get any butts because the girls needed them, he just wanted to touch a butt, he wanted to feel a plump butt, that was it, maybe like put his water demon semen into it to but he wasn't really sure and he said "I am Shark Drake…" and Mihael and Chris and Thomas said "Yeah we know that…"

All was quiet in the attic after that, they had to remain up there incase Heartland saw them, they'd be sold too, probably, they'd probably just eat Heartland or take his body parts, they did like knew body parts, the parts helped them gain power.

Thomas gained power from taking nipples, Mihael gained power from taking boobs, Chris gained power from taking vaginas, he wanted the girl's called ice vagina but he couldn't get her and Shark Drake gained from taking butts, sometimes when they couldn't rip them off they just grabbed them or filled them with their demon semen.

That was good enough for them, they all curled around each other like a bunch of puppies and protected each other, and they'd go hunting for the boob butt bagina bipple.

They had to sleep for now, they would act when it was midnight… they'd get the Kotori girl… they were interested in her of all, she had a nice everything, honestly they didn't really want to take it, they'd keep her as their own if they got her, that's what they wanted.

Not all demons are bad… they just want bipple and boob and bagina and butt to increase power, you see Thomas sewed on nipples to himself to make himself more powerful.

Same with the others for their things… they were strong… they were demon.


End file.
